Heavy Metal War With A Side Of IceCream
by Purple Aussie
Summary: So what 80's movie has Don and Raph so upset?


Hi, everyone! I have to warn you, this is really short and really stupid. I wrote this mainly for a friend, and if you aren't familiar with Transformers, it won't make much sense to you. I hope there are a few of you who are both TMNT and TF fans, however.

X  
X

HEAVY METAL WAR WITH A SIDE OF ICE-CREAM

"Yo, Donny! Look what I found!"

"What's that, Raph?" Mikey questioned his excited brother.

Raphael ignored him and nearly tripped over his feet in his haste to show the DVD to his sibling in purple.

Donatello was sprawled on the couch buried in some book that had a long, complicated title.

Raph hurled himself onto the couch, almost sending his brother catapaulting to the floor.

"Donny, _look_! We've _finally _found it!" Raph sputtered, grinning ear to ear.

Donatello grudgingly tore himself away from his reading.

_Whatever it is, it couldn't possibly be more interesting than quantum physics and neutron fields, _he thought, feeling around on the floor for a makeshift bookmark as Raph practically crackled with impatience.

_Look at him, wriggling around like a puppy waiting for a biscuit. What could he have found that we'd both be interested in? Raph's taste and mine are like night and d-_

"Aaaughh! You found it! I don't _believe _it!! Raph, you _rock!!_" Donny yelped, ecstatic, exchanging high threes with Raphael as Mike and Leo looked on, mystified.

"So, what is this spectacular movie you're losing your shells over?" Leo asked.

Don and Raph chuckled.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, Fearless Leader," Raph snickered.

"Nor you, Mikey," Donny added with a smile, as Michaelangelo opened his mouth.

"Hmph. Fine. Come on bro, I'll make you a Mike Super Sundae," Mikey offered, heading for the kitchen, "I can see we're not wanted _here_,"

Don and Raph didn't even hear the pointed dig, already staring at the opening title.

_"What_ are they watching?" Leo asked curiously, joining his little brother in the kitchen, and watching him wrestle generous scoops of ice-cream into two glass bowls.

Mike shrugged. "Dunno, bro...hard to think of anything they'd watch together," he said, swigging a mouthful of chocolate sauce.

"Mikey!"

"Sorry."

He sheepishly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and drizzled the sauce over the ice-cream.

"Oh, look, Daniel The Liability," Raph snickered and elbowed Donny.

"You got that right!"

Leo exchanged a visual shrug with Mikey and proceeded to dribble sauce down his plastron.

"Want me to find you a bib, Leo?"

"Shut up," the oldest brother growled.

"The animation is a lot better than the series," Donny commented, as Mike flicked a chocolate chip at Leo.

"Yuk, Mikey!" Leonardo grimaced.

"You got that right...Look at this friggin' young upstart!" Raph snorted.

Leo went back to his sundae as Mike giggled into his.

Leonardo dug his spoon into a glump of vanilla ice-cream and watched open-mouthed as it slurped out of his dish and bounced across the table.

"Oh, _no," _Donny moaned, glued to the unfolding drama.

"I don't believe this," Raph gasped.

Mikey was in hysterics, and dangerously close to tipping his own bowl into his lap as he watched the chocolate topping-covered tennis ball roll across the table.

Leo glowered at him and flicked it into Mike's lap with his spoon.

"Hey!!" Michaelangelo yelped.

Donny was stunned, and let loose with the tears.

"They can' t do that!" he sobbed, not able to believe what he'd just witnessed, "They can't die like that! It's not _fair_!"

"That's shockin'," Raph muttered, equally shocked.

They were soon caught up in the action again, however.

Mike picked the sticky ball out of his lap and chucked it at Leonardo.

It missed and splatted to the floor, spraying chocolate everywhere.

"Can you believe this? _These_ are the new heroes?" Raph moaned.

"Oh _no_...look who else died," Donny howled, rewinding and slow-motioning to catch the brief scene.

"Oh, Christ...not him too!"

"That's it, dude! You asked for it!" Mikey collected a spoonful of melted ice-cream from his bowl and flung it at his brother, landing it neatly on his immaculate blue mask right between the eyes.

Leo didn't bother with a spoon; he jumped up, grabbed a handful of sticky, cold dessert and stuffed it down Mikey's neck.

That resulted in a mini punch-up on the sticky kitchen floor, and the leftovers joined in when the table was bumped rather violently.

Raph and Don didn't even hear the dust-up, griping and moaning.

"This might be a silly question, but _where is everyone_?" Don said, gesturing to the skeleton cast.

Raph snorted.  
"They probably didn't want to get killed, too."

Mike and Leo finally parted, panting and covered in ice-cream and chocolate sauce.

"Splinter's gonna kill us," Mikey pointed out, giggling at his messy brother.

Leo wiped sauce of his plastron and firmly planted a turtle hand print on his brother's cheek.

"No...this is _not happening_...Raph, tell me this is _not happening,_" Donny choked.

Raph blinked and bit the inside of his mouth to keep back his own tears.

"He _can't _die! Why is _he_ dying!?" Donny sobbed.

Leo and Mike washed their hands at the kitchen sink and cleaned the sticky table top.

"Go and find a mop, Mikey," Leo ordered.

"Why me? You made a mess too, bro!" Mikey pouted.

"Just do it, before Splinter gets home!"

"Not him, too," Raph moaned as Donny sobbed on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this," Don sniffled.

Leo and Mikey straightened up and surveyed the sparkling kitchen.

"Much better," Leo said approvingly.

Mikey glanced toward the living area.

His other bros looked like they were at a funeral.

Mike wandered in and looked at them.

"What's going on, guys?"

Two miserable faces turned to him.

"This is just devastating, Mikey. They've killed off all these wonderful characters! Cartoon characters _aren't supposed to die_! When have you ever seen a cartoon character actually die!?" Donny babbled tearfully as Raph silently nodded agreement.

Mikey gave Leo a lost, confused look as he joined them.

"They killed Prowl, Leo! My favourite, one of the best on there!" Donny wailed at the newcomer.

"_ And _Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheeljack..." Raph added.

"Don't forget Windcharger," Don reminded him.

Mikey and Leo were completely in the dark at this point.

"And...and-" Don gulped and looked at Raph,

"_Optimus Prime_!" They howled together.

"And what about-"

"Thundercracker and Skywarp!" they chorused miserably.

"But they didn't really die," Raph pointed out.

"It's not the same!"

"You two are nuts," Mikey commented.

"Ohhh, what about-" Raph remembered.

"_Starscream_!" Don finished miserably.

Leo had had enough; he looked around for the case to see what had turned his brothers into quivering, blubbering messes.

"Transformers: The Movie," he read.

He gave Mike a confused look.

"What's that?"

Mikey grinned as Don and Raph gazed at the screen.

"You remember, bro! Those big metal dudes that turn into cars and planes and stuff!"

Mikey giggled at the look on his face.

"Hey it could be worse, dude!"  
"How?"

"They could be watching the Care Bears!"

X  
X

There, don't say I didn't warn you!


End file.
